


Uneven Trade

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Faker wants to save his son's life.  This will mean the life of two other people.  Good enough for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uneven Trade

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
 **Title:** Uneven Trade  
 **Character:** Dr. Faker  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A55, 300-500 word drabble; Written for the Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #045, Dr. Faker  
 **Summary:** Dr. Faker wants to save his son's life. This will mean the life of two other people. Good enough for him.

* * *

Dr. Faker wanted to feel bad about what he was doing. He wanted to at least regret, if only for a few seconds, about sacrificing Tskumo Kazuma and Byron Arclight for his plans. He knew that he should. Killing people was wrong. He knew that. He just couldn't bring himself to _care_. 

Any time he thought about it, something far more important presented itself at the front of his mind, and he knew that he'd kill the entire world if he needed to. Two people that he'd known hardly any time at all didn't even begin to compare. 

Not when what he'd win for doing this was the life of his son. 

He'd tried everything else that he could. Haruto had so little time left, which meant that _he_ had little time left. He needed to find a way to cure him and every bit of research that he'd done indicated this would be the only way. 

And even that wasn't guaranteed. This would only give him a way that he could ask for help. The beings he intended to contact could still stay no. 

A couple of hundred years earlier what he did would've been akin to summoning a demon. He didn't know if that was what they were, only that he knew they had power, and that power could save Haruto's life. That was all that he needed to know. It didn't matter what they wanted of him. If it were even close to humanly possible, then he would do it. 

He would do it even if it wasn't close to humanly possible. He would do it if he had to sacrifice the entire city. He would do it if he had to sacrifice the entire _world_. 

Dr. Faker suspected that Byron and Kazuma wouldn't be happy if they knew what he had in mind. He didn't understand why. They had children of their own. They should have understood exactly how important this was to him. If they knew what his goals were, they should _offer_ their own lives to save his son! 

Dr. Faker suspected that he wasn't entirely all there any more. But he actually didn't care. Haruto's life and the saving of that life overrode everything else and that was fine with him. 

It would all be worth it in the end, he told himself. He told himself that so many times that he believed it. He had to believe it. If he didn't believe it, if he didn't go through with it, then what would be the point of anything that he'd done? 

He tried not to think about what Haruto or Kaito would think if he told them exactly what he had in mind. He wanted to think they would approve. How could Kaito not? It was just like with Byron and Kazuma. Anything for Haruto, anything at all. 

He would tell Kaito a little, he decided. Enough so that Kaito would help him. 

But the price he would keep to himself. Forever. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
